


menangislah, oh, menangis sayang

by firesheeep



Series: then tell me the truth, oh universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Sickfic, hospital au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/firesheeep
Summary: Taeil tidak asli, hanya sebuah khayalan yang dibuat oleh otaknya yang rusak.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Moon Taeil
Series: then tell me the truth, oh universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099430





	menangislah, oh, menangis sayang

**Author's Note:**

> bengong

“Masalahnya itu, apakah kamu pernah asli di mataku?”

Taeil menggeleng, pelan, seperti takut dengan respon balasan.

“Tidak pernah asli, dan tidak pernah akan asli,”

Tertawalah, oh tertawalah. Irama yang _Taeil-asli_ begitu cintai menjadi sesuatu yang rusak dan kasar. Hilanglah melodi yang diidam-idamkan.

Tidak bisa juga menyalahkan Taeil atas otaknya yang beraksi tanpa izin dari hatinya. Semuanya selama ini adalah khayalan dari realita yang begitu diinginkan sehingga berakhir dengan membohongi diri agar menjadi asli. 

Menyedihkan, untuk menghadapi masalah saja perlu merayu-rayu otak yang sudah lama mati. Apa tidak lebih baik menembakkan satu peluru lagi agar lengkap otaknya dengan dua lubang menganga? 

Toh, pikirku, sudah 6 bulan lebih otaknya rusak, kenapa berharap lebih? Mata dewa yang diagung-agungkan sekarang hanyalah sebuah kata minta maaf atas apa yang dilaluinya selama ini.

Sekarang aku hanya manusia dengan mata pecah, otak berlubang dan kaki yang tak mampu membawanya ke titik akhir. Menyedihkan.

Perawat juga sudah menyemangati kalau mungkin khayalan yang selalu muncul dihadapanku suatu saat akan hilang, tidak.

Buktinya, Taeil, satu-satunya hal indah yang mampu dimimpikan oleh otak kecil milikku itu, hadir di hadapanku untuk membawa berita tentang keaslian jati dirinya sebagai manusia atau sekedar imajinasi.

Merupakan hal menyenangkan mengetahui kalau otaknya, walaupun dengan lubang menganga di tengahnya, mampu mereplikasikan Taeil sampai ke titik sel paling kecil.

Aku juga tak yakin kalau aku pernah mengenal Moon Taeil yang asli, sepertinya yang selama ini dikenal hanyalah bayangan otaknya.

Sedihnya, hadirnya Taeil hanya mengiyakan fakta kalau selama ini aku menghabiskan 6 bulan membusuk di ranjang rumah sakit sia-sia. Seribu pil dan seribu IV yang ditelan dan dimasukkan ke tubuh itu tak berhasil. Bahkan di tengah serangan obat-obatan itu, otaknya masih dengan mati-matian menjaga proyeksi Taeil agar terus stabil di hadapannya.

“Kalau begitu, sekarang apa?”Tanyaku, Taeil juga tidak tahu. Semua ini berawal dari otak miliknya sendiri, bagaimana Taeil bisa menjawabnya? Kadang aku terlalu keji.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan agar demit sialan di hadapanku ini hilang?”Tanyaku lagi, dengan nada yang tak begitu nyaman di lidah. Taeil terlihat tidak terpengaruhi, walau dia menggigit bibirnya dengan diam.

“Lucu, kamu menanyakan sebuah khayalan untuk jawaban masalahmu,” Kata Taeil. Tusukan katanya meleset, aku tak terpengaruhi.

“Jawab aku Taeil. Agar kita semua bisa pulang dan menjalankan hidup masing-masing, oh, apakah kamu punya kerjaan lain selain menjadi imajinasiku?” Kalau Taeil tersinggung, ia melakukan kerja yang baik dalam menguburnya dalam-dalam. Tak ada tanda-tanda kekesalan padanya, hanya sebuah senyum maaf kecil yang tak bisa membuatnya puas.

Apakah aku bisa, entah bagaimana, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas semua yang di hadapi selama ini? 6 bulan dengan mata pecah dan kaki yang tak kuat berjalan lagi. Juga 6 bulan dengan Taeil yang merupakan khayalannya. Seribu doa yang dibaca di samping jendela rumah sakit terasa terbang sia-sia. Nafas yang mendoakannya setiap hari terasa terbuang, tak guna.

Bisakan aku menyalahkan Taeil atas semua ini? Aku berpikir-pikir dan berandai ke sebuah dunia dimana dengan mudah bisa menyalahkannya, tak peduli, lalu pulang, menangis, lalu mungkin kembali menjadi manusia cacat tanpa kelebihan yang dulu disebut-sebut seribu nama.

Tapi kan kalau dipikir, Taeil adalah hasil dari otaknya yang mengalami trauma dengan lubang ditengah-tengahnya. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa disalahkan kecuali diri sendirinya ataupun otaknya sendiri.

Tapi semua hal menjadi jauh lebih muda jikalau aku menyalahkannya dan selesai bukan? Beban yang menariknya seperti jubah hitam di lantai dingin rumah sakit membawanya ke bawah tanah, dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tenggelam dan tenggelam ke hitam kekal yang menariknya dengan lemah lembut.

Menangis, _oh_ menangislah. Biarkan air mata itu turun, di tonton oleh sebuah bagian proyeksi otaknya sendiri dengan beku dan bisu.

“Sekarang apa?” Tak ada nada sarkas di lidahnya, hanya ada rasa sakit dan kekalahan semata. Tak tahu lagi harus apa selain mengibarkan bendera putih mengharapkan belas kasihan.

Tadinya seperti serigala yang teritorial atas wilayahnya, sekarang sebuah kucing kecil yang menyembunyikan ekornya diantara kedua kakinya yang berwarna oranye itu.

“Mulai dengan melepaskannya.” Kata Taeil, yang _oh_ selalu tersenyum walau kadang lidah orang cacat ini terlalu pahit untuk jiwa yang suci sepertinya. Mau asli maupun imajinasi. Senyuman manis yang selalu sampai pada matanya.

“Bagaimana?” Bisikku tak tahu, walaupun rumah sakit sepi tanpa bunyi klik-klik kecil sepatu mahal para suster ataupun dress shoes dokter-dokter.

Taeil menunjuk genggaman tanganku, lalu menginstruksikan untuk membukanya perlahan-lahan. Membukanya seperti hadiah natal bersalju, pelan tanpa tahu apa yang harus diharapkan.

Lalu dengan begitu saja, sesaat kepalan itu tak lagi melukai telapaknya dengan kuku yang tak digunting, ia menghilang.

Begitu saja khayalannya menghilang dari hadapannya, tanpa ada apapun yang membuatnya spesial atau memilin hati.

Hilangnya khayalannya itu seperti hari kamis biasa di minggu lain, tak memegang memori apapun yang bisa diingat untuk si netra cokelat yang diam-diam menitik lagi air mata.

Tak ada ledakan _confetti_ ataupun tangisan yang terisak-isak memenuhi koridor rumah sakit sepi. Hanya ada helaan nafas seseorang yang sudah kalah dan tak berarti.

Mungkin esok hari bisa bertemu dengan Taeil asli.

**Author's Note:**

> aku suka nulis taeil as an entity yang gak bisa jangkau, angelic gitu gak WKWKWKWKK


End file.
